


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: x-men<br/>
Characters: Pietro<br/>
Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/>
Request: ANON; Could I please request a dopf Pietro x elemental mutant reader. He always flirts with her and teases her etc. One day he unzips her hoody, but she only has a bra underneath. He blushes ends up with kissing and smut if possible please. And they’re 21<br/>
Author note: you have ice/snow powers. I realises this doesn’t really fall under the four elements but this seemed like such a good request to do this with</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Knocking three times on the door of your best friends house, you hear a child cry out in excitement.   
“[y/n]s here!” The little girl cried again and again as you heard the pitter patter of Pietro little sister, Wandas feet. The door opened and you looked at the little girl as she ran out in a pink dress with pony tails in her hair and a smile on her face. You crouched down and she ran into your open arms. You lift her up as she bounces up and down.   
“Do it again!” She cried out, her eyes dancing with excitement. You rolled your eyes and moved her so her weight was on you left hip, leaving your right hand free. She holds out both of her tiny hand which you cover with your right. She giggles on delight as you remove your hand.   
On her delicate palms sat a ice snowflake the same size as your hand. She jumped up and down as she pulled it closer to her face to look at the unique pattern of the snow flake.   
She always asked for a snowflake when you came round to see Pietro. She knew it would melt with in minutes but she adored it never the less.   
You laugh as she jumps out of your arms and runs inside.   
“Mummy! Look, look!” You walked into the house over the burnt front door mat, smiling fondly.   
“Oh, that beautiful, isn’t it?” You walk towards the kitchen area and see Wanda sitting on the counter top holding out the snowflake to her mother.  
“Hello, Magda.” You wave fondly as she looks at you and smiles. Since Pietros mother had met you, she had loved you. This might have been because you were perhaps the only on who could show Pietro down but you never argued.   
“Is Pietro in?” You begin to ask but were cut off then you feel a sudden presence beside you. Sighing, you turn to see your friend with his goofy silver goggles covering his eyes. He smiled brightly at you and put his hands in his pockets.   
“Guess what?” He asks slyly. You roll you eyes and place one hand on your hip. This game always ended in you becoming annoyed at him.   
“What?” You asked, narrowing your eyes. There was a sudden zip noise and you look down at your previously zipped up jacket to see the zip undone. You groan in frustration and look at Pietro.   
“The cold never bothered you anyway.” He shrugs, smiles and disappears towards the basement.   
God, you wish you had never made him watch Frozen. Now all he does was make references.  
You look at Wanda who’s giggling away then follow him.   
Pietro was busy playing ping pong with him self. You laugh to your self as you walk past him, carful not to get in this path, and flop in a bean bag in the corner. Struggling out of your jacket, you throw it at the blur that was Pietro. You punched the air in triumph as it somehow manages to trip him up and he fly's towards you.   
This is where you regret you plan. His body falls on top of your and you both tumble to the floor.   
Pietro ended up lying on top of you so he used his arms to push him self up. He stares at you for a second then let’s out a nervous laugh, one of which you return.  
“Well, this would be an awkward position for someone to walk in on us in.” He raises one eyebrow at you. Laughing, you grip the front of his goggles and pull them a few centimetres away from his face, before allowing the elastic to ping them back into place. He yelps a little but the, reaches up and moves the goggles to sit on his head.   
“Your dead.” He growls and you feel his hands on your side. Dear god, not that. He then plunges his fingers into your sides making you squeal as he continues to tickle you. His extra speed makes it impossible to grab and stop his hands.   
“No, stop, please!” You cry out. “Truce!” He takes pity on you and slows down. He then leans down menacingly.   
“Don’t ping my goggles.” You nod furiously and he smiles at you.  
When Pietro gets to his feet, he offers you his hand. You take it and he pulls you up.   
“Want to play?” He asks, nodding his head towards the ping pong table.   
You nod eagerly even though you know you will lose.   
—————————–time skip to your house ——————–  
You lay on your bed, in your matching black lace bra and panties and pink shorts. You had just got out a long, hot bath and now you just wanted to sleep.   
There was a knock at your door. You rolled onto your front and groaned. You just wanted a quiet nigh. Glancing at the clock, you shove on a hoodie and zipped up the front at the same time as walking towards the door.   
“Come on, your too slow.” Came a familiar voice from the other side.   
Before you had opened the door an inch, Pietro pushed it open, ran in and stood in the middle of the living room. Rolling your eyes, you close and lock the door. After all, it wasn’t a very safe place.   
It wasn’t unusual for Pietro to drop by unannounced. If fact, this was basically his second home since he would stay her 3 out of the 7 nights a week.   
“What’s up?” You turn to see Pietro smiling at you. Crap. You knew that smile. Crap, you weren’t wearing anything under this hoodie. Crap.   
Before you could even open your mouth, he had moved in front of you. His hand darted out and pulled down the zip to show him your black bra and bare skin.   
The smile fell from his face as he stared at you. His eyes ran up and down your body before looking at your face, into your eyes. You blushed wildly and quickly scrambled to cover yourself but a sudden force pushed you up against the wall, your. You blink and see Pietro, his lips only inches from your own. You could feel his warm hands on the bare skin of your hips and his hot breath on your lips, your hands on his chest. His breathing had sped up considerably and now he was letting out small pants. You stared in his silver eyes and knew why he had stopped. He wasn’t going to push you. Okay, so he had just pushed you up against a wall, but he wasn’t going to push you in the sense of this. If you were to reject him in anyway, he would back of. If you said no, he would stop.   
But you didn’t say no.   
You gently grip the front of his jacket and pushed him towards you. His lips met yours in a moment of bliss. Seconds past and Pietros world had, for the first time in his life, slowed down. His heart was racing in a way he had never felt before. Normally, he was quick at thinking, but his mind was clouded with lust.  
You began to move your lips against his, to which he snapped back. His lips moved in sync with yours as his hands ran up and down your sides, sending shivers up your spine. You pulled him close and wrapped your arms around his neck as his hand slip down and to your behind, grabbing it. You grasp into the kiss which he takes advantage of and slips his tongue into your mouth. You didn’t back down easily as you fought him for dominance. You didn’t notice his hand slip further down your leg until he hoisted it up to rest on his hip. He then pushed you up against the wall so you could feel his hard member through his trousers. Warmth rushed downwards as you thought of your next move.   
Breaking apart, you both leg out a gasp for air as he places open mouth kisses down your neck. You let out a gentle moan that causes his to grind his hips against yours.   
Opening your eyes, you see the couch, only a couple of feel away and facing you.   
Lowering your leg from his hip, you push him gently backwards. He looks at you with shock and you realise he thinks your telling him to stop.  
“I’m sorry.” He blurts out. But you smile seductively at him as his heels came into contact with the couch an he falls backwards, you then straddle him. His eyes go from shock, to confusion to lust. He grabs you by the hips and he begins to grind against you. You threw your head back and moaned at the friction through the layers of clothes. He let out a low growl as he leaned forwards and started to kiss, nibble and bite at your exposed flesh. He moved down and his hands moved up. He cupped both your breasts through your bra making you gasp. His hot kisses reached your breasts and you take a deep breath. He then pulls down your bra and let’s out low groan at your perfect breasts.   
He takes your left bud in his hot mouth as you look at him and realise he is staring at you, with dark eyes. This eye contact made you buckle your hips into his while he sucks on you, his other hand massaging the other.   
You realised you still had the hoodie on and decided to discard of it, along with the bra, his mouth never leaving your chest.   
Running your hands through his beautiful, silver hair, something you had been wanting to do for years. You move your hands down and pull at his jacket, letting out a gentle whine. His lips part from your bud and look at you with a smirk, knowing exactly what you want. He leans back on the couch and takes of his jacket and top. While he was taking off his top, you stare at his chest. You didn’t know he was so well built. Letting one hand run from the top of his abs down to the top of his trousers and underneath, feeling his straining member through his boxers so you decided to go further. A sour hand moves to wrap around his hard, hot member, he throws his head back and his moans fill the room as you gently stroke him. You feel his hand running up your thigh and under your short. Gasping and closing your eyes, he begins to rub your clit through your panties and you rub his cock harder.   
When his hand leaves you, you open your eyes and staring at him, he wraps around you and lifts you up as he gets to his feet. You wrap your legs around his waist for support as he carried you through to your bed room.   
Laying you down on your bed and crawls between your open legs, he kisses right down your front until, he gets to your shorts. He pulls them off and throws them somewhere to your left. He suddenly sits up and you look at him confused, Trying to cross your legs over and covering yourself with your hands. His eyes were gazing at your panties which were pretty much soaked from everything that has just happened. He then disappears suddenly, leaving you wondering what the hell. He quickly returned a second later with your bra in his hands and a cheeky grin on his face.   
“I think you knew I was coming.” He holds up the bra next to the matching panties. You laugh and gently push his shoulder, playfully. Smiling, he tosses the bra away and makes quick work of the panties. You expect him to come up and kiss your lips again but he does something quite different. He places a trail of kisses from your knee right up to wet core. When he starts to press his lips to your clit, your moan out in pleasure, letting your head fall back and your back arch. His tongue draws sinfully blissful patters on your clit when he inserts one finger into you. Bucking your hips down again, he continues to insert another, moving them in and out of you while sucking on your clit. You became a moan wreck underneath his as he brings you closer and closer to the edge. You hands tangle themselves in his hair again and you moan shamelessly.   
“I’m close.” You manage to gasp between moans and quickly wish you hadn’t. He removes his fingers and pulls away, leaving you empty and needy.   
“Hey!” You push yourself up on your elbows to look at him. He smiles again at you and crawls up your body.   
You quickly notice he is still wearing his trousers and you see a chance for payback so you flip in over. Getting off the bed, you walk to the foot of the bed and pull his trousers off, leaving his in his grey boxers. Crawling up his front, you let your fingers play with the top of his boxers before finally pulling them away and throwing them to the side.   
Wrapping your hand around his member, you begin to slowly move. He moans and his hands grip the sheets. Giggle to yourself, you move your head closer to his cock and take the head in your mouth. Pietro takes a deep breath in as you slowly move your head up and down, taking more and more of him as you go till his hands land on the back of your head in an attempt to fasten the pace, which you accept. You could feel his hips bucking up to meet your mouth and when you feel his pace begin to get unsteady, you know he’s near his end. Hollowing your cheeks, you suck hard, then pull back.   
“Why?” He groans, sitting up, sweat covering his forehead. You laugh and lean forward, kissing him.   
He flips you back over, positions himself at your entrance and slides inside of you. Both you and him moan. His head falls into the crock of your neck and pants against your neck.  
His thrust were long but slow and you could feel this wouldn’t get him or you to the point of no return. Plus, he was the fastest person you knew, and you had always wondered if that would improve things in the bedroom.   
“Pietro,” you moan in his ear. “Faster.”   
He stops and looks up at you before slamming his lips onto yours and thrusting faster than you ever thought possible. You moan and gasp against his lips as you feel the knot in your stomach tighten. He pulls away from the kiss and looks deep into your eyes. You could see and feel he was close too. His thrusts became more erratic. You couldn’t hold back any more as you toppled over the edge, moan his name, your eyes closed. He could feel your hot walls clenching around him and that threw him off his edge as he spilled his hot seed into you.  
Both panting and covered in sweat, he falls next to you, his arms wrapped around you protectively. His laugher fills the room and you open your eyes, to see that it was snowing. Inside your bedroom.   
“I thought it was getting cold.” He laughs and you hit him playfully in the side. He pretends to be hurt and pushes you away, clutching the point that you hit.   
“Ugh, just uses me and abuse me them.” He cries, making you laugh so hard you nearly fall off the bed. He pulls you back into his arms and you stop the sudden snowfall. Lord knows why that happened. But you made a mental note to try figure it out before you two try to do anything at his house, that might be a dead giveaway. You snuggle in next to him, both of you still laughing slightly from the bad joke.   
“I love you, [y/n].” He chuckles and pulls you closer.   
“I love you too.” You reach up and peck his lips quickly before resuming your position at his side.   
“The cold never bothered me anyway.” He whispered in your ear as you both fall asleep in each other embrace.


End file.
